Thorne vs Pokemon Let's Go
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: A pair of anthro Eevee goddesses get sucked into the Pokemon Let's Go world! Will they survive? Major departure than what I usually write. Rated M for violence/gore/dark humor/sexuality/sexual themes


**This is just something quick I came up with, in a way to celebrate Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee's release. I know anthros are kind of looked down upon in the majority of the Pokemon fanbase, but this is moreover for the anthro lovers. If you wanna know who the characters are, their names are Thorne, and Petal, a pair of characters from my Deviantart page. Both are anthropomorphic Eevee, with white fur. Thorne is an incarnation of evil, and Petal is an incarnation of innocence and virtue. In spite of that, Thorne is the stronger of the two and Petal is completely subservient to her. Additionally, Thorne is bustier, while Petal is more bottom heavy. The former has red fang marks on her cheeks, blood red eyes, chest tuft and tail tip, while the latter has blue four point star marks, blue hair, chest tuft and tail tip. Lastly, they both have short boyish hair, although Thorne's is magenta in color, and Petal's is blue.**

 **I'm sorry if anthros aren't your cup of tea, but personally, I'm addicted and have been for several years.**

 **Without further ado, let's start this cracked-out story.**

The goddess of evil, Thorne reclined against a streetlight with her "sorta-sister" Petal. The two white-furred anthropomorphic Eevees stood waiting for anyone to pick them up for a ride home.

Sure, they could simply rip holes in time and space and be there in an instant, but Thorne was too lazy for such nonsense, and Petal was too ditzy.

Thorne tapped her foot, wearing her usual blue one-piece swimsuit with the left breast uncovered, revealing her black bra. She wore this attire wherever she went, regardless of situation. "Ashley, where are you, you stupid girl!?" She hissed.

"Don't you remember, Thorne?" Petal asked. "She had to pick up her little bro for band practice! Silly sis!~" The blue-haired eevee stuck her lime green tongue out and tapped herself on the head, giving her a wink. She wore a periwinkle-colored top, and hot pink juicy shorts.

Thorne rolled her eyes, and manifested a rolled-up newspaper, giving Petal a whap on her very large and round fanny.

"Ooh!" The goddess of innocence gasped.

"Don't mock me again."

"Hey-hey! How's about I show you ladies a good time?~" A rather muscular male Luxray asked. Thorne shifted her blood red eyes at him, and with a quick motion, snapped his neck with a lightning-fast jerk of her wrist. She smiled as she saw him writhing and struggling to breath. She stepped in the center of his chest with her three-toed footpaw, applying as much weight as she could. He coughed up blood.

"Now THIS is a good time~!" Thorne mused.

"That lady is killing that man!" A nearby girl cried. "Somebody help!"

"Call the police!" Another voice called.

"Fuck your police, I'm omnipotent." The magenta-haired Eevee said, giving the finger to them.

"You REALLY shouldn't be so mean, y'know. Bad girls get punished!" Petal advised passively.

Thorne frowned, before placing a hand on her back, and forcing her over. "What in the hell did I just tell your ass?" With a jerk, she pantsed Petal, revealing her large buttcheeks, and her blue thong. The evil Eevee used her powers to sprout tooth-like scales on her palm and fingers, and gave her a few quick spanks.

"Ooh! Ahh! Ahhh! Eeeeh!" Petal moaned. Each slap was painful, but she was easily aroused.

"You like that? You like that?" Thorne grinned.

"Yes! More! Harder!~" Petal screamed, the four-point star birthmarks turning from blue to a pink hue.

"Well okay then!~" Thorne said, spanking her a few more times, each with increasing force, relishing in the more bottom-heavy Eevee's moans and screams, only for a bullet to fly in front of her.

Her eyes glowed a sharp light red as she turned to the offending police officer, a Wartortle.

He, and several other various anthropomorphic Pokemon and even a few humans aimed their sidearms at Thorne.

"On the ground! Hands on your head!" The Wartortle demanded.

"And what may I ask is the meaning of this?" She asked in a sultry, taunting voice.

"Well, public indecency and possible sexual assault for one." Another officer, an Arcanine began, waving his pistol at Petal, and then at the Luxray's body. "And murder for another!"

"Put your hands on your head and get on your knees, or we will open fire! Do it NOW!" The Wartortle demanded.

Thorne smirked and gave a laugh, in a demonic masculine voice.

"That's cute."

She gave a whip of her arms, and immediately, all the officers were bisected at the torso, collapsing to the ground, and gurgling.

"Now, where was I?" She asked in her normal voice as she turned back to Petal, still pantsed and bent over, but a tremendous burst of light shone from above. The evil incarnation covered her eyes. "What the-!?"

An enormous masculine, anthropomorphic form descended from the heavens, and stood before them. It was a male Arceus giant(It is gendered in this world), with a truly ridiculously muscled body even for a giant, with shoulders genuine globes, and biceps of similar size, rippling with muscle. His pecs were each roughly the size of a four story building, and width of a seven story. His stomach sported a full twelve pack of abs, and his legs were enormous pillars the size of skyscrapers. He could've cast his shade several tens of miles and be seen even further than that, if he wasn't swathed in divine light.

The supreme diety that towered over all things before them looked down judiciously at Thorne.

"I have come...to render judgement upon you, she borne of deepest malice!" The Arceus' voice boomed.

Thorne grinned. "Big boy's come down to see me, eh? What can you do!? Oh yes, you may destroy this body, but my soul is another story...I am evil! As long as that exists in this world, I can be reborn!"

The Arceus' mouthless face contorted as if it were smirking.

"Destroy? No...I have something more fitting for a creature like you."

He balled one of his titanic hands up and opened it.

Thorne raised an eyebrow until she felt the ground give way. Petal hiked her shorts back up, before the two were seemingly sucked down through the sidewalk, which gave way to a single point, similar to a black hole.

The magenta haired evil goddess, stretched her arm out using her influence, in a cartoonish fashion, wrapping them around a street post. "Told ya." Petal said snarkily.

Thorne grit her teeth, which sharpened into gnarled, wild fangs. "N...nooooo!" She screeched demonically as she was sucked into the vortex, accompanied by Petal, who wailed in excitement.

0

Blackness.

Inky darkness was the only thing that the wicked Eevee could perceive.

Until she felt something pecking at her face. Thorne's crimson eyes snapped open to behold the feral Pidgey eyeing her. She grabbed it by the throat, and hissed, sending it flying with a toss.

Thorne rose to her feet. "Great...where did that thunderhead send us to?"

She looked down to see Petal, with her bodacious rump stuck up into the air, lying on face and chest.

The evil goddess gave her a swift kick in the bum, spooking the innocent goddess awake. "Wake up, bimbo!" Thorne shouted.

Petal's aqua blue eyes opened confusedly. "Is the ride over?"

"Yes. It looks like that Arceus sent us to some other dimension." She observed the area, as several feral Rattata, Raticate, Pidgey and Caterpie observed the two anthros warily. "Seems it's a lower one. I don't see anything on two legs." Thorne felt the sudden urge to massacre them on a whim, and whipped her arms out, spreading her fingers.

She had intended to shoot lightning from her fingertips in a Palpatine-esque fashion, but nothing came out.

"H...huh?!"

It had always come naturally to Thorne, but this one time, she felt herself incapable. She grit her teeth again, and tried her hardest, but still, no lightning. No fire. Nothing.

"What the heck is wrong with me!?"

"Hmm…" Petal hummed, spawning a small flower in the palm of my hands. "Goody! Looks like my powers still work!"

"Lovely…" Thorne groaned. "How dare that big bastard do this to me! When I see him again-"

"But you WON'T see him again." Her "Sorta-sister" said, tapping her on the lips.

"You're just loving this, aren't you, bitch?"

A single Caterpie wriggled up to her.

"Whee! Whee!" It cried out, eyes sharpening, and striking an aggressive posture for a caterpillar.

"Fuck off." Thorne said, kicking the worm Pokemon away.

"Wheeee!" The Caterpie wailed as it was knocked back into the tall grass. Immediately, four more of the worms approached from that same grass patch.

"Ohhhh no." She added.

"Wheeeee-wheeee-WHEEE!" The four Caterpie shrieked, spitting their silk onto her in streams.

"Aack! Stop it! Do you know who I am, you little beasts!? Do you know WHAT I am!?" Thorne roared as she was wrapped in the String Shot cocoon, only her head sticking out. She fell to the side as the Caterpie retreated.

The magenta-haired Eevee wriggled against her silken bonds, but try as she might, they never loosened up.

"PETAL, GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Okay, sis!" Petal said, walking up, and cutting at the silk with a dull rock she was playing with.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! Quit being so bossy!"

Meanwhile, a passerby approached. It was a human boy wearing a white and beige jacket with matching shorts, black sneakers, and a white and red hat. "What's going on here?!"

As he came upon the scene, he was stunned at the sight-two human-like female Pokemon, one wrapped in a cocoon, and the other barely managing to cut her free.

"What in the world?" He whispered, producing a Fire-Red and Leafgreen model Pokedex. It displayed an ordinary feral Eevee's image.

"Ping! Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Very few in number, they are sought after as pets. They are prized for their genetic instability, which allows them to adapt to nearly any environment."

"They look different than the Eevee in my Pokedex...the Professor needs to see this!" The boy began.

Thorne stretched as she felt herself freed. She bonked Petal on the side of the head. "Owww!" The blunette cried. "What was that for!?"

"For not cutting me loose quicker. Hmm?" Approaching footsteps caught their attention.

The two Eevees took notice of the human boy before them, who produced a red and white ball from his belt.

"What are you looking at, kid!?" Thorne growled.

The human seemed almost intrigued, but inspite of her speech, all he could hear was unintelligible Eevee vocalizations.

The boy got in a pitching stance. "Go, Poke Ball!" He shouted, tossing the ball in his hand at her.

"What's that?" Thorne spat in confusion, before it beaned her on the noggin. "Ow!" The ball opened up and coated her in red light before drawing her inside.

The boy watched as it hit the ground, and shook slowly. It shook once more, and a third time, before buzzing with three white stars popping out of the top.

"One down."

"Ooh! My turn, my turn!" Petal flounced about before turning around and twerking. The boy's jaw dropped, not knowing exactly what to make of it, or even what she was doing. Once again, all he heard was "Evol! Eei-vu-vui!" from Petal's mouth, rather than her speech, albeit in a softer tone than Thorne's voice.

He shrugged, hitting her on the butt(not on purpose) with another Poke Ball. The ball opened and drew her inside. It too gave three shakes and a buzz.

The boy retrieved the two Poke Balls.

"Let's see what Professor Oak makes of you two gals." He said, making his way back to Pallet Town.


End file.
